


Cabin in the Woods

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Riku and Sora celebrate Christmas in a cabin in the woods.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Cabin in the Woods

Sora cheerfully hummed along with the Christmas medley as he packed away clothes for his and Riku’s Christmas getaway. 

They had rented out a small cabin in the mountains, wanting to get away from the warm weather of Destiny Islands for Christmas. Sora wasn’t a big fan of snow, but when Riku mentioned that he had never seen snow before, Sora decided they were going to have a white Christmas. 

“Are you almost ready?” Riku asked, leaning against the doorway of the bedroom.

“Yup! Just packing up some last few things. Did you make sure to pack extra clothes?” Sora asked as he closed up his suitcase.

Riku nodded, “Yup. I even picked up some of those fuzzy socks you like so much, so we can stay warm.” he grinned, moving to grab Sora’s suitcase. 

They made sure they had everything they needed for their trip, checked their car to make sure everything was packed and they had enough gas to make their destination. When they were satisfied that everything was ready, Sora locked up the house and got settled into the passenger seat as Riku took the drivers. 

It was early evening when they arrived, the trip having taken them several hours, Riku having driven slow on the winding roads and stopping at rest stops and diners to get something to eat when they both grew hungry. 

Sora perked up and looked out the window as the scenery changed from sand to slush to shimmery snow, “We’re getting close! Look how pretty it is!” he exclaimed, pointing out the window. 

He turned to face Riku and couldn’t help but smile at Riku’s expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open just the tiniest bit. Sora could tell Riku was rendered speechless and if this was his reaction to just seeing snow, he couldn’t wait to see how he reacted when they were out of the car. 

They reached the cabin which had about a foot of snow in its yard. Sora practically jumped out of the car when it was parked and grinned as the snow crunched under his boots. He picked up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. 

He rushed over to Riku to show him the snowball, “You can make snowmen out of it, snowballs like this one; we could have a snowball fight!” he grinned. 

“How do you have a snowball fight?” Riku asked, raising an eyebrow at Sora. 

“Oh hmm, well, you grab snow and make it into a ball and you throw it at the other person, like this,” Sora turned around and tossed his snowball at a tree and watched it explode. As he went to turn to face Riku, something cold and soft hit his cheek and he looked over at Riku with a surprised look. 

“Riku! You little shit!” Sora laughed, bending down to grab a handful of snow. When he stood up, he was met with the cold powder to the face. 

He growled playfully and rushed at Riku, tackling him into the snow and pelting handfuls of snow at his boyfriend. Riku just laughed, covering his face with his arms. Sora leaned over to grab some more snow and while he was turned away, Riku had grabbed some snow himself and waited until Sora was facing him again. 

As Sora turned back to face Riku, they both threw snow at each other, causing an explosion of powdery snow. 

Laughter filled the quiet air and Sora wiped his eyes of tears that had formed, “My entire back is wet.” Riku stated which caused Sora to get up quickly and help him up. 

“Sorry about that, but yeah, snow is fun,” Sora grinned as Riku wiped off as much snow off his clothes as he could. 

“It is, and I see why you were adamant about bringing extra clothes,” Riku sighed. The snow had seeped through his clothes and the look on his face said it all. 

Sora laughed and opened the back of their car and grabbed out their bags, “C’mon, lets head inside and you can get changed.” he said hiking through the snow to the front door of the cabin. They unlocked the door and headed inside. 

It was a small one bedroom cabin, the living room had a small Christmas tree in the far left corner, decorated with baubles and lights. A small couch sat next to the door and an archway led to the kitchen. 

Adjacent to the archway, was a door that led to a small bedroom with a queen sized bed and a small dresser for long stays. 

“I see the girls were here.” Riku gestured to the Christmas decorations. 

Sora laughed, handing Riku his suitcase, “Kairi, Xion and Namine had suggested decorations when I mentioned we’d be spending Christmas up here.” he shrugged handing Riku his suitcase, “Go get changed, I’m gonna turn on the electricity and water.” 

After the water and electricity were turned on, Sora got more things out of the car, including a box of presents. He placed them under the tree before plugging it in. He clapped his hands and the bright lights before going to light the fireplace. 

Riku emerged from the bedroom wearing pajamas and slippers. He tugged the sleeves of his sleep shirt down to help warm up his hands, “You ready to open a present?” he asked. 

It was tradition for them to open one present the night of Christmas eve. Then they’d both fill up the other’s stocking with goodies and hang them up before heading off to bed. 

“Yeah! But first, hot chocolate. Or would you like eggnog?” Sora asked as he headed into the kitchen to make their warming drink. 

Riku looked at the presents and looked for the perfect present for Sora to open, “I’m okay with hot chocolate. We can leave the egg nog for tomorrow.” he picked up a few presents to check the tags. 

He finally settled on a small rectangular shaped present. Inside was one of Sora’s favorite books, ‘Recollect: A series of mini-stories’. He got settled on the couch and waited for Sora to come back with their drinks. 

Emerging from the kitchen, Sora held two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, topped with whipped cream and Christmas themed sprinkles. He handed one mug to Riku before grabbing a present out of the pile and took a seat. He ate a bit of the whipped cream off the top and grinned at Riku who managed to get some on his nose. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their hot chocolate and the lights on the tree. Once they were finished with the hot chocolate, Riku took their mugs into the kitchen before returning and handing Sora his gift. 

Sora quickly ripped through the paper, his eyes lighting up upon seeing the book, “And it’s signed by the author? Riku this is amazing!” he said wrapping his arms around Riku in thanks. He pulled away and admired the inside cover where the author had signed their name. 

He sighed, pressing the book to his chest before handing Riku his gift.

Riku took his time unwrapping the gift, careful to not rip the paper. He always liked trying to recycle paper when he was given the chance. When he had one side open, he pulled out a smallish sized velvet box. He raised an eyebrow as Sora wiggled in his seat and opened it up. 

Inside was a delicate locket, shaped like the crown necklace Sora always wore. Inside the locket there were two spaces for pictures, but one side had a piece of paper in it. ‘I love you most’ was written on the paper in Sora’s familiar scrawl and Riku couldn’t fight the smile on his face. 

“I love you most,” he replied, pulling Sora into a hug, “Thank you for the present, I absolutely love it.” he smiled. 

Sora grinned, kissing Riku’s cheek as they pulled away. “Here hand it over, I’ll put it on for you.” he offered, reaching for the box 

Riku shifted so he was facing away from Sora and pulled his hair away from his neck so Sora could see what he was doing better. 

“...and done!” Sora said, letting the necklace fall against the base of Riku’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas Riku!” 

Riku turned and gave Sora a chaste kiss. 

“Merry Christmas Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> For chibiwhitemage in the sky and land server <3


End file.
